


Newt's Travelling Kettle

by Jenniffler7



Series: Fantastic Beasts Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kettle, Newt makes tea, Nifflers, Tea, mooncalves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniffler7/pseuds/Jenniffler7
Summary: Newt relaxes after a long day and makes a cup of tea with his trusty travelling kettle.





	Newt's Travelling Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> After reading in the "Fantastic Beasts" textbook about Newt having to beat some of the beasts off with his travelling kettle, I was disappointed we didn't get to actually see it in the films. This was intended to be a story of just that, but along the way it turned into something else. I still quite like it: I really enjoy writing the quiet moments like these that there just isn't space for in the films or books. It has got me thinking about all the things that kettle has seen...but it would be really weird to write something from the point of view of Newt's kettle...right?

Newt sighed; it had been such a long day, and he so was glad to finally be home, to be back where he belonged - with his beasts. He climbed the ladder down into his case and opened the door of his shed. Everything was exactly as it should be: everyone was in their rightful place, and all was well with the world. At least for now. He felt an invisible weight lift from his shoulders and smiled for the first time all day.

“Mummy’s home!” He shouted, and was greeted by excited shrieks and howls. A few of the Mooncalves trotted up to him and he patted their soft heads.

“I’ll get your dinner for you in a moment,” he told them as they followed him back into his shed, “but first, how about a cup of tea?”

Newt pulled his trusty travelling kettle out from under the counter, filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil, carefully spooning some loose leaf Orange Pekoe into a teapot.

This was his favourite time of day: the calm, quiet moment in-between work and feeding the animals, when he was allowed to just be. And drink a really good cup of tea.

He felt something nudge his hand and looked down. Of course. The Niffler was perched on the counter, reaching for the teaspoon, his little nose quivering in anticipation.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Newt scolded, moving the teaspoon out of reach. The Niffler gave him a hard stare before jumping off the counter and disappearing out of the door. Newt knew he would probably pay for that later, but he couldn’t lose another teaspoon to the kleptomaniac: he already went through them at a rate that was causing raised eyebrows and questioning glances.

The kettle began to boil, the lid rattling gently as is steamed. Pouring the water into the teapot he can’t help but notice all the dents, scrapes and teeth marks that now adorn his once pristine brass kettle. Oh, that kettle certainly had some stories to tell…


End file.
